Natsu's Special Mission
by Orara-chan
Summary: "I'll say it now, you will do this or I will punish you with THAT!" Makarov threatingly said to Natsu. "No anything but THAAAT!" Natsu was given a mission he cannot honestly do, yet cannot refuse. Will he do it? Or not? Read on dudes!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Alright this is my first ever fanfic ,it may turn out to be horrible but at least I tried, I for once wrote this without any help of an outside force, hehe.

For those who don't know Fairy Tail, watch the anime, better yet, read the manga.

For those who like it, leave a review please.

For those who don't like it, still, leave a review so I may know who don't.

For those who likes romance, I don't know if there's romance here.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, if it's mine, I want Zeref to be in the good side in the end. Zeref don't die!.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

***Actions* **(between conversations)

* * *

Natsu's Special Mission

On the guild one cool and noisy evening…

"Agh, dammit Gray, stop being an annoying stripper for once!" said the pink-haired fire mage.

"Who the hell is annoying you fire spitting freak, and I'm not stripping!" countered the ice mage exhibitionist.

***sigh*** "For once I really wish for those two to stop fighting." The celestial mage said sitting at the bar stool, she puts down her halved-finished book at the counter and looks at the two boys shouting at each other like they were 50 meters apart.

"Te-he-he, by now Lucy, you should have gotten used to the two's brawl you know."

Lucy turned to face Mirajane, "oh c'mon Mira-chan, how can I? if those two keeps on grabbing on each other's necks everyday, I mean seriously, I can keep up with this once, twice, even thrice, but 24/7? Oh my gosh I had enough!" Lucy ends this by banging her head on the counter.

Mirajane just looked at the pretty blond celestial mage with sympathy, although she had to admit, this fight between Natsu and Gray has gotten out of hand. "It would be nice if we could see Gray sitting quietly at a table and Natsu not picking a fight with him once in a while don't you think so Lucy?" Mirajane said, but just as Lucy starts to reply, Natsu was suddenly thrown at the bar counter by Gray's Ice magic.

* * *

Natsu didn't want to admit it but that really hurts! He was about to walk towards Gray again and give him a one hellish pain in his life when he felt a sudden chill and a murderous aura at his back, he stood still when he notice the guild members, once talking and laughing with each other, became awfully quiet and looking at him, no that's not right, they are looking at something or someone behind him.

* * *

Even though Natsu and Gray always fight, it's fine with Lucy, even if they start throwing fire or ice just above her head, she doesn't mind so long as they wouldn't burn or freeze her to death OR distract her from her reading time. Now THAT last bit of a rule is somewhat broken, which means that she'll show a certain pink-haired idiot here what a peace and quiet should be like.

* * *

"Natsu?" _keep it cool girl, stay cool_ Lucy thought to herself, but Lucy was having a hard time keeping it cool. Natsu turned around to see Lucy gritting her teeth and with a clench fists.

"L-Lu-Lucy, uh, what is it Luce?" _damn it Natsu it's just Lucy, so why are you sweating?_ Natsu thought as he waited nervously for his friend's reply.

Lucy, to everyone's shock, gives Natsu a sweet smile, "Natsu, are you alright? Did Gray hurt you somewhere?" Hah, and they say Natsu was dense, no, Natsu wasn't deceive, he knows, rather than felt it, that behind that smile there's something terrifying that will occur, he can't describe the feeling though, this isn't like when Mirajane became demon again or when Erza is around and has caught him and Gray fighting, the feeling there is not exactly like this, it's even worse, is this what they call the 'end of the world' feeling? No, it's much worse than that.

"N-No no-not really, he-he, uh, Luce ca-can I go now? Natsu said backing away.

"First things first Natsu, do you know what I'm doing before you came crashing down?" scary Lucy said as she advance towards Natsu.

Everyone, sensing that there will be danger sometime soon and doesn't want to get involved into, tries to return back to what they were doing before, pretending not to care at the scared fire mage but they are also keeping watch. Gray also sits down to where Cana and Levi are, trying not to be notice by Lucy.

"Uh, I saw you talking to Mira-chan" Natsu replied glancing at where Mirajane is, every nerve in his body frantically telling him to run away while he still can, but couldn't, he's still backing away though.

"No, after that Natsu," Lucy's smile is slowly fading but the shine in her brown eyes remains the same."

"You were, uh, drinking your tea? And, uh… Oh yeah, you were also reading a book." Natsu already in the panic mode tries to find Happy to fly out of there, unfortunately, Happy was in the vet that day.

"Yes, very good Natsu, you finally figure it out, and do you know what happen next after you crashed, hmm Natsu?

"…"

"Lucy suddenly grabs Natsu's scarf, "YOU FLAME HEADED IDIOT, BECAUSE OF YOU MY TEA SPILLED ALL OVER MY BOOK!" the entire guild shook from Lucy's shout and to the point where the members, for the sake of their lives, turned the table to the side like a barrier around them, as they watch Natsu unsuccessfully escape Lucy's wrath, though they know that Lucy was strong, they were still amaze as to how she hold Natsu in place without breaking a sweat. Lucy drag Natsu towards the already destroyed bar counter, Mirajane stepping aside as she too watch poor Natsu squirming in Lucy's hold.

"Natsu, I don't know why you always fought with Gray and I don't care, but this is the last straw from you!" Lucy said as she let Natsu stand up, not letting him go.

"But Lucy, Gray started it, he was the one who is annoying me, and he's the one who started the fight, and please let me go Lucyyyyy!"Natsu is now trying once again to pull away from her but failed nonetheless.

"Dammit Natsu, do you know how much this book cost? Its 80,000 jewels, it's even expensive than my apartment and now it's ruined ALL. BECAUSE. OF. YOU!" Lucy screamed already red from anger.

And Natsu, as stupid as he is, replied which he will be regretting later, "then why did you bought it if it was that expensive, I mean what so great about it anyway?" _Oh shit, wrong words, dammit Natsu you idiot_.

"Oh no, he's dead." He heard someone said.

"He's already dead from the moment he got thrown at the counter and ruined Lucy's book." That must be Max.

"Good thing I'm not the one who's been thrown, ha-ha, what luck." _Damn you Gray!_

Natsu was about to shout at Gray when he was suddenly swung around to face Lucy and felt her thin fingers hold his neck trying to choke him and a 'DIE NATSU DRAGNEEL!' shriek.

"ENOUGH" bellowed someone coming from the guild's doorway.

To be continued…

* * *

Well, that turns out nice, for me though, I don't know about you guys. This first part was created rather rush so the ending turns out that way, I'm gonna upload the next part once I'm done with it. Hope you enjoy reading this. Thank You \(^o^).


	2. A 'Betlike Mission'

**Author's note: **Please review, this turns out to be rather confusing to me...

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's, I never owned it and never will (TT_TT)...

"Talking"

_Thinking_

***Actions* **(between conversations)

* * *

"Enough" someone bellowed at the guild's doorway making everyone froze and turned to see who it was. It also causes Lucy to stop choking Natsu just in time before he lost consciousness.

"I think that's enough Lucy, let Natsu go," said no other than the guild's master Makarov. Natsu was never this grateful in his life to see the master interfere in his impending doom, which was short-lived though for the master gave him a glare that is scarier than Lucy's.

"Natsu, come with me in my office NOW!" Makarov roared again. All eyes immediately settled on Natsu, some with a worried look written all over their faces, others are curiosity, and some are both. Everyone look at him, he even saw Lucy giving him a 'what-did-you-destroyed-now' look and Gray snickering while saying 'you're in it big time lizard face,' as he followed Makarov in his office, oh how he really want to burn that stupid face of his. That's not important right now though as he entered the master's office, he really wish Lucy was beside him or even Happy, oh god, he already preferred being eaten alive by Lucy now than be with the master alone in his office, who knew what will happen in there.

The sound of a door closing brought Natsu back from his thoughts, he saw Makarov gestured him to sit in which he did before sitting down at his table himself.

Silence followed in which Natsu broke, "so gramps, what's this about? 'Coz I swear I didn't destroyed anything this time." Makarov look at him through knowing eyes as he think of a way on how he can explain his plan without confusing him.

***sigh*** "Natsu, you and Gray had really gone overbo-"

"What the hell! Don't be putting me in the same level as that ice freak, and the fight was started by him!"

"Yes, yes, he did and if you didn't respond in his 'teasing' there wouldn't have been any ruckus is there? I know you can't help fighting with Gray, and I know what it feels like to have a friendly match with friends but for once I have enough of this."

Natsu wasn't sure how to respond to that so he said the simplest words that he can think of, "So, what do you want me to do about it?" _Finally it went in, _Makarov thought.

"That's the reason why I called you here Natsu, so we can find ways to lessen you're fighting habits."

"Wha- are you saying that I'm a war freak?" Natsu can't believe his ears.

"Of course not, who in the world told you that? No, no, no, I didn't say that, what I mean Natsu is that I'm giving you a special mission." _Hope that part will work catching his interest,_ Makarov silently prayed.

Like his prayers were heard, Natsu, hearing the word mission, forgot what his fussing about and suddenly jumps where the master sat and grabs both of his arms shaking him.

"What? A mission? More importantly, it's a special mission? Are there any powerful guys? Is it an awesome mission? C'mon old man tell me!" Natsu frantically said, still shaking him.

"Ah s-s-stop sh-sh-shaking me-e-e Natsu-u-u sooo I-I-I can talk properly-y-y."

"aww, sorry he-he, ***stops shaking the master*** so what's this mission about huh?"

"Sit down Natsu and let's discuss it." Natsu sat down again in his chair.

"Firstly, I want you to promise me that what we have discussed and agreed here shall stay between us, don't tell it to Happy or Lucy or to anyone in and out of the guild, do you promise Natsu?" Suddenly, Makarov turned serious.

"O-okay I promise not to tell anyone about what we have discussed and agreed here, not to Happy or Lucy or to anyone in and out of the guild, guild's honor." Natsu raise his right arm to prove his point.

Makarov smiled, "good, then let's proceed then."

"Natsu the mission I'm about to give you is for you only, you can't get any help from Happy, Lucy, Gray, and even Erza."

Natsu frowned, "why the hell should I need help? Is this even difficult? I mean, I would rather die than get help from Erza or from that popsicle stick, but why can't I with Happy and Lucy, they're my partners."

"Because this mission is more like a challenge to you, a bet you can say." _And this plan'll only work if you cooperate,_ Makarov, smiling, said that bit of information to himself.

Natsu's frowned deepened, "that smile is creepy, dammit gramps, spill out this mission already!"

"Alrighty then, Natsu, the mission is: first, in one week time you will not fight with Gray-"

"HOLD ON A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL OLD MA-"

"Natsu! Let me finish first before you act violently – as I was saying, you will not fight with Gary or to anyone at the guild as well as outside regardless of any kind of situations, I will not allow it, do you understand?

"But what if they challenge me?

"Then ignore them."

"But what if they call me a chicken because I ignored them?"

"Then ignore them still."

"DAMMIT OLD MAN, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL, I'LL DO THAT, NOT IN A MILLION – GAZILLION YEARS WILL I DO THAT!"

"Natsu you said you'll accept the mission, you even made the guild's honor sign-"

What mission? I didn't agree to any of this! That's not a mission! It's - It's - It's BLACKMAIL! THIS IS BLACKMAIL!"

Makarov looked crossly at the fire mage, "Natsu, it's not blackmail if I didn't threaten you to do it."

"But-"

"Okay fine, this is a bet, didn't I told you that it's a special mission earlier? This is a bet-like mission of some sort. Now can we go to the second part?"

Natsu thought of this for a while before sitting down again.

"Now, for the second part, also, within that one week you are forbidden to destroy anything, whether if it's in the guild or outside. I will not be hearing any complaints about you destroying a building or a store or even the least bit of a rock not EVEN THE TOWN."

Natsu thought of this again, not destroying anything? Sure, he can live with that, but the fighting and stuff, agh! Those guys will definitely call him a chicken, but this is Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov where talking about, who knows what he'll do if he refuse. Which is it then, accept and be called a chicken for the rest of his life or refuse and face an even more worse scenario. Natsu look at Makarov who is looking at him, _Natsu why don't you just ask what will happen? _inner Natsu asked him, _let's give it a try then._

"Okay, so if I 'did' accept this bet-like mission, what will I get if I completed it in a week?" _Hmm, impressive, his smart after all,_ Makarov thought approvingly.

"Well, if you win, I will give you this ***shows Natsu a coupon*** an-all-you-can-eat buffet that is effective for a month." _Ku-ku, good thing I kept this, there's a use for it after all. _

"AN-ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET? ALRIGHT I ACCEPT, FOR THE FOOOOOOOOD!" _SCREW THEM!,_ Natsu inwardly shouted, who cares if they call him chicken? At least they don't get to eat free food for a month. Natsu tries to get the coupon from the master but Makarov is quick enough to hide it.

"Whoa there boy, don't you want to hear the consequence if you fail?"

"Who cares as long as I get to eat free food nonstop for a month."

"Ah-ah-ah, in every bet, there's a consequence, now Natsu, if you fail, you get to meet THAT."

The room suddenly fell silent, Natsu gaping at Makarov like a fish.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" every object on Makarov's office rattle to Natsu's shout and nearly making the master wince but didn't show it instead he smirked, "told you, you should have listen first."

"Wha - HELL NO! - why is the consequence THAT? I mean there's so many things to do if I fail, like a community service our something but why THAT? There's got to be something else?" Natsu, forgetting about food, tries to make the master change his mind, food is one thing but THAT? There is no way in hell he'll take that risk.

"Calm down Natsu, that is just only the consequence if you fail, all you have to do is win this mission, if you do, not only that there's no punishment but you can have these ***shows the coupon again*** as well, it's like hitting two birds with one stone."

Natsu let the master's words sink in his mind.

"Sooo, if I keep myself from fighting with anyone at the same time and not destroy things within a week… I'll get the food?"

"Yup."

"If I fail… I'll get THAT..." NAtsu said this in a sentence more than a question.

"That's the point of this mission after all." Makarov nodded.

He contemplates this for a minute. _Wait, hold on, something's not right here._

"Hey old man, how come you're the only one who gets to make the rules, I mean yeah, It'll be great if I win the bet, but what will happen to you? " Natsu points at master Makarov.

_Of crap, I never thought of that, this kid can be pretty clever if he wanted it._

"We-well, let's see, uh, if you win, uh, then I wouldn't drink my beer for a month, yeah that's it." Makarov congratulates himself for thinking up this part.

"No way, that's not satisfying to me." Natsu pouted.

"Fine, what do you have in mind then?" Makarov prayed that it's nothing too humiliating.

"Ha-ha, my turn, old man. If you lose, hmmm, ohh! If you lose then you'll get to wear this ***pulls a sheep costume he got from out of nowhere*** and create sheep sounds whenever people pass you by or even go near you, he-he, this is for a month, no, make it two." Natsu can't help laughing when Makarov paled and nearly fell to the floor.

"T-that? For two months, WHY TWO?" Makarov whined, it's even more humiliating than he thought.

"Hahahahah, BACK AT YOU, Hahahahah."

_Well two can play at that game…._

"Natsu, remember as well that if you fail, THAT is going to greet you." Natsu, immediately stops laughing, he's sweating as he imagined going through that again. _Ku-ku-ku, I should have at least have fun myself_ grinning as he saw Natsu's reaction.

* * *

Argggh! Natsu grunts, o_f all the dire consequences in the world why is it THAT?_

"DAMMIT, ANYTHING BUT THAAAAT!" Natsu wails as the worst punishment ever, pops into his mind.

~To be continued~

* * *

Master is rather mean don't ya'll think so? He-he, well expect it, 'coz I made him that way...and did ya guyz notice that Gray is not even punish? well, you can say that Natsu here is much more of a trouble maker than Gray so, yeah that's about it... and, oh yeah, Lea just pinned the tail exactly on the donkey's ass 'coz she's also right in her explanation to Layla's statement...did I missed something here? Hope i didn't 'coz chapter 3 is coming anytime soon...thanks a lot for the reviews...


	3. 5 Birds 1 Stone

Disclaimer: I never owned Fairy Tail or the characters...

* * *

5 Birds… 1 Stone

The next day…

Natsu walked toward the guild, his mind is still preoccupied with the previous event that occurred yesterday.

_'This mission is more like a challenge, a bet you can say…'_

**Mission? More like a ridiculous trap to punish me…**

_'You win this, you get to eat free food, you fail, you get to meet THAT…'_

**HAH! Definitely a trap to punish me…**

_'Don't worry, I promise to do what you want if you win, that is, if YOU win…'_

**Oh, I'll definitely win.**

Natsu reached the guild, shaking his head to clear his mind before entering.

As usual, the guild is full of chattering people, beer mugs served in each table, some are even arguing with each other. Natsu sat at the bar counter, the right part of the counter that has been destroyed by yesterday's brawl with Gray was already fixed. A mug filled with flames was placed in front of him by a smiling Mirajane before a blue cat hugged him in the face.

"Natsu, Mirajane said that you were called up to master's office yesterday when I was gone, what did he doooo…" Happy was relieved to find his friend unharmed by the master that tears start to fall from his cat eyes.

Natsu smiled at Happy as he release him off his face then gently pat the cat's head as he reassured him, "don't worry Happy, nothing really happen there, he just lectured me 'tis all."

"Natsu?" Mirajane said curiosity was written in her face, "did your conversation with the master turned out well?"

_'Promise me that what we have discussed in here shall stay between us, don't tell anyone in the guild!'_

Master's words were again replayed in Natsu's mind as he looked at Mirajane then to Happy.

_Should I tell her and Happy? No, master also specifically said that I can't tell it to Happy, and Mirajane might tell anyone about it, and then it'll be the end for me._ Natsu imagined everyone planning with themselves on what will they do to make him somehow lose the bet.

"Hey Natsu, are you alright?" Mirajane raise her hand in front of the fire mage's face as she saw him dazing off.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that Mirajane, what are you talking about again?"

Mirajane's curiosity was now replaced by a look of concern in her face, "Natsu, what did you and the master do in his office? Did he do something that he shouldn't do to you?"

"Now, now Mira-chan, I didn't do anything to him, so please don't think anything that will ruin me."

Mirajane shoot the master, who was sitting at the end of the counter, an accusing glare while the master just looked at her innocently.

"Gramps is right Mirajane, we just had a 'little' discussion about something." Natsu also looked at Makarov, who raised an eyebrow in question of his 'little' word, shrugged at him then proceed to drink his fire drink.

Mirajane just looked at Natsu then to the master, and then back again, shrugging, "alright, if you say so Natsu, I just hope master didn't threaten you to do something you don't want."

Natsu then choke at this which cause Mirajane to look at him questionably.

***Ahem* **"Oh, don't worry about it, there's no worrying here, hahaha."

Mirajane, sensing that Natsu is acting weird, decided not to press him further and just gave Natsu an understanding smile, while Happy was happily eating his fish and not minding anything beside that. Silence came after that; the only sound that was heard was Happy's eating and the guild member's laughter.

* * *

"Good morning Lucy, how are you today?"

"Lucy! You're here, want some fish?"

The tension was finally broken as the blond celestial mage greeted back at Mirajane and patted Happy's head then sat at the stool next to Natsu.

"Yo, Lucy..." Is all Natsu said and smiled at her.

"Hmph!" Lucy turned her head to the side.

"C'mon Lucy, don't be like that, look, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"Hmph… "

"If you want, I'll just buy another one of that book, so tell me, who's the author and what title is it?"

Lucy turned her head to look at Natsu.

"Natsu, that book was the last one to be sold, if there's another copy of that book, it'll have to take month's to find it."

Natsu was shocked hearing this, "oh, is that so? Darn Luce, I'm sorry, I really do."

Lucy look at Natsu's eyes, she saw the sincerity in them as well as sadness, _why is he sad? It's not like it's important to him anyway so why? _She can't stand looking at him like this, he can be an annoying idiot sometimes and she can handle that side of him but this… she doesn't know what to do.

"I-It's okay Natsu, I know that you didn't intent to destroy it, I mean, it's just spilled tea and I can still read it even though it's now covered with brown spots and all that, anyway as long as you didn't burn it, it's fine, so stop making that face." Lucy said smiling at him.

Natsu smiled seeing that his friend isn't mad at him anymore and forgave him.

"Thanks Lucy, you're the best!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, still smiling, "but of course, I'm the best there is!"

"What! Lucy is the best? What about meee?" whine Happy who is actually listening to them.

They both laugh at this.

"You guys made up already? Geez, I thought I can watch Natsu being whipped or hanged by now…"

_Oh no, why him...why now...? _Natsu silently groaned as Gray appeared behind them.

"Heh, I thought the master was roasting you yesterday, we can actually hear you screaming your head off from inside, but seeing you here, it must be something else?" Gray grinned as he waited for Natsu to start ranting.

***sigh*** "Gray… do you even realize that you're not wearing any clothes?" Natsu said without looking at him followed by an "AYE" of Happy, of all people – why is it had to be him? Damn! Is his luck draining away?

"What are you talking about flame freak - ***looks down* - **ah crap! How the hell did that happen?" Gray grabs a pair of clothes as he realizes his not wearing any clothes again, he silently reminded himself to glue his clothes in his body.

"Anyway Natsu, let's finish our fight yesterday, or do you admit that the last punch you received from me decides who wins?"

Natsu caught himself from slamming his head on the counter, instead, he look at the master who was eavesdropping on them. The master looked at Natsu and both of them communicated with their eyes.

_'Are you gonna do it?'_

_'Like hell I would!'_

_'But this is your chance to get back at him.'_

_'Which is also a chance for you to declare that I lost the bet right?'_

_'Exactly as you said, so, you gonna do it?'_

"HEY, HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA SIT THERE? ARE YOU THAT SCARED TO FIGHT ME BACK, ASH FACE?" Gray interrupted their silent interaction.

"Gray, you better not fight Natsu in front of me if you know what's good for you!" Lucy glared at Gray making him shiver.

"Aye, Lucy is scary when she's angry, just like Erza..." Agreed by Happy.

"Uh, o-okay sure thing Lucy ***ahem* **HEY NATSU C'MON!."

Natsu contemplated the idea of beating Gray right there and now, but he also hesitates since that means he'll lose to master, which also means goodbye to food and hello to THAT. _SCREW THIS! _Why is this so complicated?

All too suddenly, he had an idea…

_If I can find a way to get back at Gray without beating him up, as well as search for a job that doesn't involve in me destroying anything for a week, then I will win, not only that, I have my food, goodbye THAT and helooo master in a sheep suit. Hah! That's more like killing 1…2…3…4 - 5 birds with one stone._

Natsu inwardly rejoice as another idea popped to his mind.

_LET'S DO THIS THING!_

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Finally, it is done, I read this over and over and over again until I get it right so this is the result...I hope you like this you guys 'coz I put a lot of brain power for this to be produce...

And I'm sorry animecatlover I don't know what THAT really is... but I'll just pretend that I know it okay? hehe... anyway, they shown it in the manga and anime but they actually didn't specify what THAT really is soooo, sorry if I can't tell you anything... Thanks for reviewing...


	4. Let's Do This!

**Author's note:** Everyone! sorry , it would seems that I took too long for this to write...It didn't turn bad like I imagine it would. Anyway, here is chapter 4, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not me.

* * *

Let's Do This!

_LET'S DO THIS THING!_

Natsu stands up, grabs Gray by the collar, drags him at a corner, dumps him at a chair and stood facing him.

"Hey wha-"

"Remember the time when you 'accidentally' destroyed one of Erza's swords?"

Natsu asks in a low voice with a mischievous smile on his face.

"And Erza didn't even notice it since she was in a good mood, but what happens if she comes back and 'someone' feels like talking about it?"

Now Natsu's smile turns to an evil grin as he watches how Gray's face turns pale. But Gray met his gaze and cross his arms on his chest, "so what? You're threatening me, lizard face?"

Now, Natsu's grin disappears to be replaced by a serious face, so serious if Gray was standing, he would have backed out.

_What the hell, he never was 'this' serious before!_

Just then, Natsu place his hand on the back of the chair and leans forward near Gray's right ear and said in a serious tone, "tell you what, keep your fists and magic away from me for a month and I'll shut that 'someone's' mouth when Erza arrives, deal?" Natsu backs away to look at Gray's stunned face.

"Well?" Natsu cross his arms on his chest and lift his eyebrow. Gray, not really sure what to say, just look at Natsu.

"Oh! And one more thing, say a word about this to anyone and you can kiss your ass goodbye from Erza." Natsu's expression softens and he grins.

Gray, recovered from shock, stood up, "what the hell was that for? Why would I do that? Blackmailing me and crap, your hiding something," he accused but still kept his voice low so the others won't hear it.

"Why would I hide something from you ice cubes, there's no reason to."

"Because you wouldn't blackmail me if you don't, I thought that mouth of yours is just for decoration only that was stuck on your face while your fists talks."

***anger meter rising*** _keep it cool Natsu, this is for hitting the first bird's ass._

"None of your business freak, just do it!"

"Like hell I will, I rather – "

***turns to the guild members***

"HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE A SECRET THAT I – MPHF$#^!"

Gray panickingly covered Natsu's mouth and turns to the crowd.

"HE'S JUST PLAYING STUPID AGAIN! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

***turns Natsu away from the crowd***

"Alright fine! I give, now shut the hell up and I won't bother you for a month, deal!"

***holds up hand***

***Natsu shakes it with his***

"But if I hear a word, you're dead! Got that?"

"Hah! As if you can do it, but fine! I won't."

***both releases hands***

Natsu and Gray both walks on the bar counter, the former taking his seat where he left it (nexr to Lucy and Happy) while the latter sat next to him. The guild members were shock.

***whisper*** "Hey – hey! What's happening here?" -Macao

***whisper*** "Yeah, they just talk, what happen to the stools flying and fists smashing anyway?" -Wacaba

***sigh*** "And it was hell of a lot fun yesterday too."-Warren

* * *

BACK TO THE BAR COUNTER

When both of the boys came, Lucy and Mirajane were just looking at them as well, surprised (Happy is still savouring his fish, not caring at anything). Natsu ordered some fire food.

"Hey Mira, can I have some water please, I think I need to drink something." Gray said, looking tired.

"Uh, sure Gray." ***gives him a glassful***

***looks at Natsu*** "Is there something that we should know? Natsu just drag you in a corner and talk! As in, YOU GUYS JUST TALK! Without shouting and cracking bones."

"Ha, ha, c'mon Mirajane it's not like we always fight ya' know, we can have some man to man talk sometimes." Natsu said.

"Well, that's the problem, you guys never 'normally' talk to each other, before one of you starts to open his mourh, the other either starts insulting him or sends him already flying. But Natsu, the way you leaned on Gray like that, if you are watching it from here, it looks like both of you were being…..well…intimate."

This comment causes Gray to cough while Natsu chokes at his chicken. Lucy stood up and pound Natsu on his back, Natsu chokes out a chicken bone.

Lucy, *** disgusted*** "Eeeeew, Natsu that's gross, why do you eat the bone?"

***wipes mouth*** "thanks Lucy, ***drinks*** that helps."

***turns to Mirajane*** "First of, we are not being intimate with each other, okay? I'd rather be intimate to a cow or Lucy than someone seeing me being intimate with him."

***recovered*** "What the hell! I'd rather let Erza stab me than be seen being intimate with you, thinking about it makes me sick already." ***feeling his stomach*** "Augh! I better stay away from you now." ***turns away and sat at Cana's table***

"Hey! what do you mean you'd rather be intimate to a cow OR me? ***emphasizing 'OR'*** it's like you're also saying that I'm a second close to a cow!"

"Hey I didn't said that!"

"No you didn't, but that's how it sounds like to me, jerk!"

"Geez, Luce that's not what I really meant, anyway we'd better find some job to do now."

Natsu stands up and went to the job board.

***smiling to himself*** "ha, ha, ha, now that Grey is out of the way this bet became really easy now, all I need to do is to keep myself busy for a month, and by busy I mean not getting myself in trouble."

***looks at the board*** "hmmmm, all I need to find is something that will keep that from happening."

Natsu spotted something at the corner of his eye.

***looks***

***blinks***

***smiles gleefully*** "well whad'ya know, there it is." Natsu grabs the paper and heads straight to the master.

_Mission 2: Hitting the second bird's ass is about to commence!_

* * *

Please review if you like it...THANK YOU (^O^)..._  
_


End file.
